Castle's Lazy Song
by theoddestcastle
Summary: Castle's own take on the Bruno Mars song.


Castle's Lazy Song

AN: So this is sort of my first Castle fic. I'm currently working on a multi-chapter story. I wrote this because when I was working, the Lazy Song was playing whilst I stocked the TV on DVD section. And by some freakish reason, Castle Seasons 1 and 2 decided to attack me. Well I accidently bumped the shelf with the cart and they came crashing down and hit me on the head. But they still attacked me none the less! I suppose this is set in the future as Castle and Becket are in an established relationship. Anyways, I don't own anything and this is rated T for language. Lyrics are in Italics.

* * *

><p>Kate woke up to the sun shining and the smell of pancakes wafting through the loft. The alarm on her nightstand read 9:30 a.m. On any other day, she would already be up and working. But since it was her day off, she allowed herself to sleep in.<p>

After using the bathroom, she made her way down the stairs to settle the grumbling in her stomach. When she got to the landing, she heard Castle singing very loudly and obnoxiously off key.

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone, 'cause today I swear I'm not doing anything!"_

Kate crept down the stairs and spotted Castle singing and dancing in the living room. She sat on the third to the last step and watched in amusement.

"_I'm gonna kick my feet up, then stare at the fan-"_

Castle stopped singing and dancing to look at his ceiling. He frowned, "I don't have a ceiling fan."

Kate smiled and shook her head as Castle ran over to his entertainment center. He quickly grabbed his Rock Band guitar and pretended to play it as he continued to sing.

"Anyways, _I'm gonna kick me feet up and stare at the non existing fan, turn the TV on and play some Rock Band, nobody's gonna tell me I can't!"_

Castle ran to his couch and started jumping up and down as he continued to rock out with his plastic guitar.

"_I'll be lounging on the couch, just chillin' in my snuggie. Gonna cuddle up with my stuffed lady buggy, 'cause my name's Castle, I'm the fricken man! Oh, oh, yes I said it, I said it, I said it 'cause I can! Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone, 'cause today I swear I'm not doing anything, nothing at all!"_

"_Tomorrow I'll wake up and eat some Chex Mix, meet up with Kate and have some really nice sex, she's gonna scream out-"_

Castle was still jumping on his couch and was coming dangerously close to the edge. Kate bolted from the stairs to warn him when he fell off in a loud bang.

"Holy shit!"

Kate rushed to his side and kicked his plastic guitar out of the way. "Rick are you okay?"

Castle grasped his right ankle and pouted like a child. "It hurts!"

"Can you not speak like a four year-old?"

"Sorry. Is it broken?"

Kate lifted his pajama pants and examined his ankle shaking her head.

"It's not broken, but it's definitely sprained."

"It hurts like a bitch."

"Well, don't you just have a potty mouth this morning?"

Castle pouted again, "sorry. It just really hurts."

"Come on Mr. Drama King, let's get you back on the couch. I'll get you some ice."

Once Kate had Castle's ankle elevated and iced, she walked into the kitchen to make a plate of pancakes. Castle pulled her onto the couch and used her lap as his pillow.

"Can I have some," Rick asked just as Kate was about to stick a forkful into her mouth.

Kate rolled her eyes and gave the plate to Castle.

"You're not going to feed me," he pouted once again.

"Castle, your ankle is hurt, not your hands. You can feed yourself."

"Fine." Castle grabbed the fork and shoveled the pancakes into his mouth.

Kate and Rick remained quiet as they took turns eating the pancakes.

"What's wrong now," Kate, asked when Castle sighed dramatically.

"I didn't finish my song. I totally had the last verse in my head, but I forgot it."

Kate was quiet as she ate the last of her pancakes. "How's about I finish the song for you?"

"Really?"

Kate set the plate down on the coffee table and took Castle's face into her hands. She brought her face closer to his and in a low seductive whisper,

"Oh my God, Ricky…this is great."

* * *

><p>The End! Lol!<p> 


End file.
